I'll Be Home For Christmas
by The Faded Guardian
Summary: I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams [AkuRoku christmas songfic oneshot]


**Faded: Welp, here's my Christmas songfic! Also a giftfic for my BFF Mad Hatter Fallon! Merry Christmas, buddy!**

**Larxene: Yea…maybe you should just get on with the story…**

**Faded: Oh shut it. Anyways, this is my first yaoi fic, so please, no flames if it's bad or if you don't like yaoi. Oh, and if you don't know what yaoi is, it means boyxboy pairings. So, if you complain about the yaoi, I will get Demyx to personally put out your flame.**

**Larxene: -does that talking motion with her hand- Are you done yet?**

**Faded: Yep! Now read my disclaimer.**

**Larxene: right…The Faded Guardian doesn't claim ownership of Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, Roxas, Axel, or the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas".**

**Faded: Thank you. Hope y'all like the story! Merry Christmas!**

I'll Be Home For Christmas

By: The Faded Guardian

"_So you're gonna be back in time, right Axel?"_

"_Roxy, baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world. But I gotta go soon."_

"_Alright, fine…just be home in time for Christmas, ok?"_

"_Of course, of course. No later than Christmas Eve, I promise."_

"_Okay…bye."_

"_Bye."_

_**I'm dreaming tonight  
Of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do.**_

Roxas paced back and forth, restless because he had not heard from his boyfriend for the past week. Now it was the day before Christmas Eve, the latest Axel said he would be home. He had been promised that if anything came up, Axel would let him know. He had been promised that Christmas Eve would be the latest Axel would return. But the days had flown by, with no word from Axel.

_**And although I know  
It's a long road back  
I promise you**_

The next day went by agonizingly slowly. Roxas felt as if the world had purposely stopped moving just to mock him. He stayed up all night. All Christmas Eve night, waiting for a call, an IM, even a letter, so he would worry what would become of Axel. He had mindlessly played his video games for hours on end, waiting for a call. But by 11:30 pm, Roxas heard his mother call up to him, "Lights out, Roxas! Go to sleep."

_**I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree.**_

"Alright…" he muttered, knowing his response would go unheard. He stood up silently and went to turn off the lights in his room. He perched on the edge of his bed, looking out at the blinking Christmas lights strung on the house across the street. He was still restless and couldn't relax. He walked downstairs to the living room, where their Christmas tree was. Roxas stood there for a moment, staring at it. It seemed out of place there, with no one to admire it. It was a bit like how he felt now. Without Axel's constant presence, he felt detached from himself. He stretched out on the couch, and turned over, again looking at the tree. _'Maybe tomorrow will be better…'_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.  
**_

"Roxas…Roxas?" Roxas felt someone shaking him lightly. He groaned and turned over on the couch. Wait…couch? He opened his eyes halfway and his mom's face swam into focus. "Mom…?"

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Uhnnn…did Axel call?" he asked, thinking he may have missed Axel when he had fallen asleep.

But his mother only shook sadly. "No, but maybe he didn't have time to call you because he got in late," she suggested. "I'll let you drive over to see if he got back, okay?"

He nodded and went up to his room to change. After he had done that (and had spent half an hour trying to make his hair slightly less messy), he headed back downstairs and swiped his keys off the kitchen counter. "I'm leaving," he called, one hand on the doorknob, about to walk out.

"Alright, just be back before Naminé gets home," his mom told him.

"Kay." He headed out the door to his car, a white Mini Cooper. He slid into the driver's seat and sped off to Axel's apartment. The whole way there, Roxas was on autopilot. He was too busy thinking of what he would say if Axel was home. Ooh…Axel was in for an earful for making him worry like that. As he pulled into the apartment complex, Roxas' eyes searched for the cherry-red VW bug (convertible, of course) that he knew so well. But alas, his search was futile. There was no red buggy to be seen.

_**Even more than I usually do.  
Ooh, I promise  
I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.**_

Frustrated with himself, Roxas parked in an open spot near Axel's apartment. He walked toward the door, vaguely wondering if what he was about to do was legal. He shrugged to himself and pulled out the key Axel had given to him as his 16th birthday present and let himself into the apartment.

It seemed strangely quiet without Axel playing his constant head-banger music. Then deciding he would wait awhile, Roxas grabbed a blanket and settled on the couch to watch some TV. And there he sat, for 2 and a half hours, curled into a ball with the blankets wrapped around him, thinking only of Axel. The mindless sounds coming from the TV dulled everything around him, and before he knew it, Roxas had fallen fast asleep.

_**Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light beams.  
**_

Roxas woke again to the sound of an opening door. He was a light sleeper, mind you, and also slightly paranoid. He quietly pulled the blanket over his head. Then, the familiar scent of a burnt something-or-other wafted through the room. He peeked over the top of the blanket, looking around.

"Hey there."

Roxas turned around and gasped with delight. There, standing behind the couch, was the one person he had been waiting to see. "Axel…"

"I'm home."

Roxas hugged Axel tightly around the waist. All the thoughts of yelling at Axel for making him worry and letting Axel feel guilty left his mind in a rush. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that he was finally with the one he loved.

He was whole again.

_**I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.**_

**Faded: Yay!! Personally, this is one of my more favorite stories, but whatever. Oh and the Naminé thing, she supposed to be his sister. So yea…anyways, hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
